


all for him

by clanfett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clanfett/pseuds/clanfett
Summary: it's just porn, dude
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	all for him

“Cyare,” Boba nods at you as he walks in. You’d been in your and Boba’s chambers for two hours now. You showered, donned a deep green nightgown, and sat on the bed with a datapad. 

_**I’ll be there soon, cyare** , _Boba had said when you stood from your place on his lap. He’d had his hands all over you all evening, manhandling you from one thigh to the other. **_My leg is falling asleep, cyare,_ **he’d said, but you knew what he was doing each time his codpiece came to meet your core as he shifted you. 

“Boba,” you said, offering a smile. “Missed you.” The datapad had been discarded on the nightstand and now you sat messing with your fingers.

He lets out a deep chuckle as he begins to strip his armor. “You’re restless, little one.” He’s right. You’d spent the past two hours wishing your fingers were between your legs, or one of those Coruscanti vibes Boba had brought back a few months ago.

“You’re horny.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement. And he’s never sounded more sure of himself. “Always so fucking horny,” he tuts. He’s left in his soft black robes that are always covered by the hard beskar. His footsteps are heavy on the sandstone floor as he rounds your side of the bed. 

He takes your chin in his hand and pulls you from your place against the headboard. “Always so horny,” he says, lower this time, it’s a _growl_. He lets go of your chin, but you know better than to slump back against the headboard. 

He stands back to look at you, the thin green nightgown, so thin that he can see the outline of your nipples. He steps forward again, taking the left peak between his fingers and _twisting. “_ Already, mesh’la? I’ve not even touched you.” 

He lets go and before you know it he’s on the bed in front of you, your ankles in his hands. “C’mere,” he grunts, pulling you down the bed until he’s between your thighs. “Look at you,” he says. “So pretty for me. In my favorite color and everything.” 

You smile. “You like it?”

"Mhm,” he says, his hands running up from your thighs to your tits. He takes both in his hands, giving a good firm squeeze, before yanking the straps of the nightgown down off your shoulders. Then he takes the hem, yanking it up to your belly. “Like it more like this, though,” he says, a twinkle in his eye as he eyes your bare chest and then your bare cunt. 

Boba moves himself down onto his chest, eye level with your core. He’s got his big hands on your thighs, holding you open for him. “What got you this fucking wet, huh?” he asks. “Surely not just a few pulls on your nipple…”

“Earlier.” You’re breathless, a mess already. It’s embarrassing. “On your throne. You- you kept moving me around.”

He lets out a loud laugh, the air from it colliding with your cunt and making you squirm. “Really? That got you this wet?” His laugh covers your gasp as he drags a finger through your slick. “Look at that,” he says, holding up his drenched finger. “You’re such a needy little one.” 

Boba’s fingers are back between your legs, giving a few circles to your clit. “Can you hear that? Can you hear how fucking wet you are?” You whimper at him, cheeks hot as you hear the lewd sound of his fingers on your pussy. “So good for me,” he says.

“Boba!” His lips are around your clit, hot and wet. He’s got his hands coming up your stomach, settling on your tits. “Fuck,” you whine as he pulls and twists at your nipples. You can feel him smile against your cunt.

He pulls off you for a moment, bringing his hands back down. “You’ll get what you want soon, mesh’la,” he laughs as you whine at the loss of contact. “Want to look at you.” 

Boba’s hands come down to the skin of your thighs, pulling and spreading you open again. The cool air of the room hits your soaking core, and you feel yourself clench around nothing. “Your cunt wants to be full, little one,” he observes. 

“Please, Boba,” you beg, knowing damn well it won’t work, not this early on. He laughs, like you knew he would, and tuts at you. “Please,” you say again.

“Mesh’la,” he says, eyes still on your core. “You know you can’t take me yet. Gotta stretch you out for me first.”

You know he’s right, he’s so _thick,_ he wouldn’t fit inside you right now if he tried. “Can I at least see you?”

“You want to see my cock little one?” 

“Please,” you beg. You can picture it, thick and long, heavy in his trousers that you know must be uncomfortable. You can see his chest too, the scars and tattoos that litter his strong skin. 

“Maybe later,” he says, diving back down to your core. Boba eats pussy like it’s his first meal in weeks, his whole mouth is covering you, sucking. His tongue is an expert, flitting around in just the right places with just the right timing. His dark eyes glance up at you, watching the curses and the moans leaving your mouth.

He gives a low chuckle at the way you writhe under him. He usually would pin you down under his thick arms, but today he wants to watch you squirm and shake. His tongue continues its assault on your clit, a fairly slow pace, but it always hits the right places. Boba knew what he was doing.

“Boba, baby, please,” you say, your hands over his on your tits. “Please, baby.”

“Please what?” he murmurs against you, the vibrations making your legs shake.

“Cum,” you say loudly, it’s almost a scream. “Can I cum?”

“Cum.” He says, sucking impossibly harder, tongue keeping its pace but his hands break free of yours to roll over your nipples.

You come in a mess of curses and moans, your upper half is writhing, your bottom half shaking under his touch. Boba’s tongue continues on your clit until he’s absolutely sure you’ve ridden your orgasm through to the very last shiver before pulling away.

Boba is a sight for sore eyes when he sits up in front of you. His nose to his chin is dripping in a mix of your arousal and his spit, and he has a shit-eating grin on his face. “You make such big messes, mesh’la,” he says.

“Can I see you now?” you ask, chest heaving as you recover from the first orgasm of the night.

Boba grins. “You’re gonna do a lot more than just see me,” he says. He’s getting off the bed, quickly shedding his tunic and trousers. He’s gone commando, of course he has, and he motions for you to get off the bed too. 

You sit up, moving your body off the bed slowly. Your legs feel funny as you stand on them, not quite jelly, but close. The nightgown slides off your body and onto the floor and you kick it to the side. “You know what to do,” he says, and you nod. Yes, you do. 

You sink down onto your knees, not as gracefully as you would’ve hoped, but you knew Boba wouldn’t mind. In fact, he liked seeing you disoriented like this. “Maker,” you sigh, taking him into your hand. To say Boba Fett’s cock is thick is an understatement, your jaw has to really stretch to fit him in your mouth.

“You’re gonna get stuck like that one day, mesh’la,” he jokes smugly as you work your mouth around him. Your hand wraps around the inches you couldn’t possibly fit into your mouth. Boba’s hand is in your hair almost instantly, there to remind you that _you’re_ the one kneeling, and he’s still in control. “Just like that, mesh’la,” he praises as you bob your head. 

You hum around him, and take his balls into your other hand. He finally lets out a proper moan, tilting his head back for a moment as you continue. “Such a perfect toy for me,” he says, his hand tugging gently on your hair. “So perfect.” 

Boba loses himself for a moment in you. Your are pupils blown out, your jaw is stretched so much your eyes water, and your knees would be sore tomorrow. All for him. This is Boba’s love language. Making you messy for him, seeing you messy for him. 

He pulls on your hair, tugging you off his cock with a pop. “But I wasn’t done,” you wine, missing the taste of him, the fullness of him.

Boba smiles, pulling you up into a standing position by the hair. “You’re done when I say you’re done. And you were done, right?”

“Yes, my king,” you reply, throwing in the title you knew he loved. 

“Good girl,” he says, finally letting his grip on your hair go. “Get back on the bed. Face down, ass up, mesh’la.” 

You’re rickety on your legs as you climb up onto the bed, and your cheeks get hot, knowing you were nowhere near done.

You feel the bed dip as Boba joins you. “Good girl,” he says with a smack to each ass cheek. “Let’s see how wet your cunt is now, hmm?” He pulls your legs farther apart, and pushes your back until your stomach is flush with the mattress. “Present yourself nice and pretty, mesh’la,” he commands. 

You can feel how wet you are, it’s made its way onto your thighs now. Boba sucks in a breath as he looks at you. “You like sucking on cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you tell him, muffled slightly by your position. “Yes, Boba.”

“I know, mesh’la, I can tell,” he says, running a finger over your cunt. Your clit is sensitive, and each time his finger comes to run over it your entire body tenses. “So responsive,” he says, gently pushing your clit over and over, letting out little laughs each time your thighs tense up. 

Boba’s hands leave your pussy, but they’re soon settling back down on your ass with a _slap. “_ Wish you could see the way your pussy clenches when I do that,” he tells you. “So fucking hot. You just want to be filled, hm, mesh’la?”

“Please, Boba,” you drag out the vowels of his name, wiggling your ass backwards, hoping something would give you some friction. “Just wanna be full, Boba.”

Boba’s hands are massaging your ass, pulling the cheeks apart so he can stare at your aching cunt. “I know you do, mesh’la, but you’re still not ready for me. Let’s fix that, yeah?” Before you can even whimper out an answer, he’s got two thick fingers inside you.

“Shit, Boba,” you moan into the mattress, rocking your hips a little.

“Stay still, princess,” he says. “Or you won’t get anything.” You whine, wishing he would just move his fucking fingers, but you stop your hips. “There’s a good girl,” he says, beginning to gently pump his fingers as you stilled. 

He’s so slow in his movements, dragging his fingers inside you, making sure he feels every little bit of you against his fingers. “Boba,” you whine again, involuntarily shifting your hips back onto his fingers.

Boba slips his fingers out. “What’d I tell you?” You whine. “Be good and you’ll get what you want,” he commands, slipping his fingers back inside you. This time, though, the stretch is more. You focus on the feeling, discerning three of his fingers in you now.

“So pretty stretched out for me, mesh’la,” he says. You look over your shoulder at him, you can’t see his face from your angle but you can he see his cock. His hand his gently going over his length, teasing himself in time with the fingers he’s shoved inside you. “Want me to go faster?”

“Please,” you beg, and he obliges. His fingers pick up their pace inside you and you fight the urge to close your eyes in pleasure. You want to watch him touch himself. As the fingers inside you sped up, the hand on his cock did, too. 

His fingers curl gently inside you, rubbing up against that spot that only Boba seems to find. Over and over his thick fingers push into you, splitting you open, stretching you for his cock. 

There’s a warmth in your stomach that’s been there since you were sitting on his lap all those hours ago, it’s grown and it’s about to explode again. “Gonna come, Boba, gonna come!”

“Good girl, mesh’la,” he growls. “Squeezing my fingers so tight, cyare.” 

You come again with a cry, toes curling, muscles flexing, though it was only the second time. Boba had a way of pulling orgasms out of you that no one else had seemed to master.

“Fuck,” Boba said, gripping your waist and pulling you onto your back. “So gorgeous like this, you know that?” You whimper at him, unable to form a sentence just yet. “I think you can take my cock now, mesh’la, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” you say, frantically nodding. “Yeah I think so.”

He laughs again, this time at your desperation. “This cunt is gonna finally get what she wants,” he says, landing a slap onto your pussy. You yelp, and he just smiles. “Ready, mesh’la?”

You nod, and he lines himself up. He pushes in slow, letting you adjust to the stretch of him. As you wait for the burn of the stretch to fizzle out, you take him in. His chest is broad, covered in now mangled tattoos and scars, and, stars, if it isn’t the best thing you’ve ever seen. 

Before you can admire any more of him, he’s pulling out. You brace yourself as he grins at you, and then begins to fuck you hard. Not fast, no, _hard._ He’s relentless, pulling out almost all the way just to slam deep inside you, his balls are slapping against your ass combining with the lewd wet sounds of your pussy. 

“Hear us, mesh’la?” he asks. “Hear we sound when I fuck you?” He’s grunting with each thrust, and a hand snakes its way between the two of you, landing on your clit. “Want you to come again, mesh’la,” he commands, beginning to circle your clit with the rough pads of his fingers. 

Your eyes are clenched shut, you’re not even sure you could open them if you wanted to. You feel Boba move your legs up onto his shoulders, hitting into you with a new, deeper angle. “So _deep,”_ you groan as he slams into you again. “Fuck, Boba!” You’re practically screaming now, every part of your body feels sensitive, like a bomb.

“Come again, cyare, let me feel you come,” he groans into your ear, moving to suck on your neck. Your nails are raking down his back, giving him the hints of pain you know he adores. “That’s it,” he encourages. 

You come yet again with shouts of his name and almost incoherent _thank you_ ’s. He pulls out of you gently, and coos, “Open your eyes, mesh’la.”

When you do, you’re greeted with that shit-eating grin he wears so well. Your eyes flit down to his cock. “Look what you’ve done, pretty girl,” he says. Your eyes focus, and you take in the sight of his drenched cock, and then the wet sheets. 

“So messy,” he tuts. “Might as well make it messier. You want my come, mesh’la?” he asks.

All you do is whimper in response, your eyes wide and begging. 

“Want me to fuck you? Make you come again?”

You whimper and whine again, squirming a little under him at the thought.

“No answer?” he asks. “Gone cock dumb, little one? Only three orgasms and you’ve gone cock dumb?” He laughs at your messy state. “We’ll have to work on that, mesh’la. But now, I’m going to fill you up.”

He thrusts in again without warning, pushing your legs farther towards you. He’s relentless in his pace now, quick and not as deep, but still a ruining feeling. He’s chasing after his release with this one, not yours. Though you both know you’ll get one too. 

“Look at me,” he commands, bringing your head straight to face him. “Look at me while I fuck my come into you.” 

His shallow thrusts get messier, somehow even quicker. "Look at how your tits bounce, mesh’la, when I fuck you like this.”

His words draw your attention to your breasts, how they feel as he pounds into you, making your whole body move. It’s enough to push you to the edge again. “Gonna come again, Boba,” you whine, your cunt is getting sore, and your muscles are tight. 

“Me too, mesh’la,” he grunts. A few thrusts later, he grunts into your ear, “Now.”

The two of you fall apart, he’s panting and swearing as he uses you to fuck himself through his high. You feel the heat of him coating your walls, whining his name as you rut up into him, the final waves of your orgasm coursing through you. 

Finally, his hips still, and he lets his weight down on top of you. Your legs come off his shoulders and down around his body as he pants into your neck. Everything in the room is hazy, the dim light casting soft shadows over your lover. 

“Cyare,” he whispers into your neck. “You think you can give me another one?” You give him a tired whimper in response. “Because I think you can. My cyar’ika deserves more than four measly orgasms,” he says. Measly is not how you would describe them. 

“I- I think I can,” you whimper out. 

He smiles against your neck. “There’s my good little princess.” He lifts himself off you, and out of you, with a small grunt. He lowers himself back onto his chest, just like he had at the beginning of your evening together. “You always look like an angel with my cum dripping out of you,” he says. “Bet you taste heavenly, too.” 

He lowers his head onto your core, lapping at your hole. He’s using his tongue to bring out your mixed cum, humming as he swallows. His nose gently presses against your clit, and you let out a loud whine. “Sensitive?” he asks, and you nod. “Good.” He attaches his mouth to your throbbing clit, sucking like his life depends on it. His tongue is working double time, he wants to make you come with record breaking speed. And he probably will. 

His hands find their way to your tits again, giving them light smacks as he sucks. Your squirming underneath him, and he has to bring his hands down to clasp around your stomach, holding you still against his mouth. Your legs are clenched around his head, it’s a wonder you weren’t crushing him. 

“Boba,” you whimper, and you try to warn him that you’re going to come but the only word that comes out is his name, over and over. He understands, moving one hand to your nipple to send you to the edge, and you’re coming again. 

Everything goes black for a moment, you don’t remember shutting your eyes. You didn’t. “Blackout on me, mesh’la?” he asks from between your legs. You nod. “Don’t remember doing this?” He sits up and motions to his face, you squirted again. 

“N-no,” you stammer out. “I don’t.”

He laughs a little. “Then I’d say I did my job.” 

He makes his way to lay by you for a moment, pulling you into his chest as you recover. He’s whispering little praises, _so good for me, cyare,_ and _what did I do to deserve you?_ in your ear as you steady your breathing. 

“Do you need help getting to the ‘fresher?” he asks. 

You nodded, and he lowered himself off the bed. You leaned against him as you walked to the ‘fresher, your legs far beyond _jelly._ “I like you like this, you know,” he says. “All fucked out.”

He helps you to the toilet and then leaves for a moment, you hear him signal a droid for some water, and he returns. “Ready, m’lady?” he jokes, holding out his arm, and you stand, gripping onto it. 

“I am, m’lord,” you reply, and begin the shaky walk back to the bed. He’d carry you if you asked, but the two of you loved this. You loved the helpless feeling and he loved to help you, especially since it was _his_ cock that made you this way.

Once you were settled back in the bed, he got the water from the droid that waited outside. “Here you go, mesh’la,” he says, helping you sip from it. He placed a kiss on your forehead as you lay back down, and then climbed under the covers to join you.

“That wasn’t too much, was it?”

You giggled. “It was perfect, Boba.”

“I love you, cyare,” he whispered, pulling you into his chest.

You sighed, tired and content. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as clanoffetts!


End file.
